Forum:Plains Local Government
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ In the Train Village Plains, the local government is the executive body that can change and alter the local policies concerning: community; family; culture; education; local businesses; public services; property transactions; and the naming, maintenance and regulation of local building projects, public places and roads. They meet in the Town Hall in Train Village which houses various offices of the Plains Local Government, local Mayor and local committees. The committee and council meetings are open to the public however speaking priority is given to the councillors. The Conservative Christian Party of Lovia holds the most seats (5) with the Communist Party of Lovia (neo-marxist) holding two seats, three seats belong to other parties. For all current sylvanian local council compositions, see this. A round of the local council starts when a proposal is adopted and set forth by one or more local councillors or is introduced by the Governor. The round is divided into a debate on the proposal, moving the proposal and voting on the proposal. During the debate councillors may propose amendments to the proposal, which the proposer may accept or refuse. The moving of the bill is done by the proposer of the proposal and after the proposal is moved it may not be altered. During the voting on the proposal councillors may vote on whether to approve the proposal. Should the proposal fail to be moved then it remains under debate until it is moved or expires. Local councillors have one vote each and may cast it in favour of the proposal or against it or not cast it at all, only cast votes are counted. If a proposal is accepted by the local council with a one-half majority the proposal must be carried out unless the Governor vetoes it within two weeks. In the case of a veto, a new round of voting begins and should the proposal be accepted with a two-thirds majority the proposal must be carried out and cannot be vetoed. A bill will expire if it hasn't been moved 28 days after being proposed. Voting lasts for 7 days. A meeting of a committee starts when an issue is raised by one or more local councillors or is raised by the Governor. The round is divided into a debate on the issue, moving the proposal and voting on the proposal. During the debate members may make proposals and suggest ideas or simply debate the issue, the chair will construct a proposal from what is discussed in the debate. The moving of the proposal is done by those that raised the issue and after the proposal is moved it may not be altered. During the voting on the proposal members may vote on whether to approve the proposal. Should the proposal fail to be moved then it remains under debate until it is moved or expires. Committee members have one vote each and may cast it in favour of the proposal or against it or not cast it at all, only cast votes are counted. If a proposal is accepted by the committee with a one-half majority the proposal must be carried out unless the Governor vetoes it within two weeks. In the case of a veto, a new round of voting begins and should the proposal be accepted with a two-thirds majority the proposal must be carried out and cannot be vetoed. A proposal will expire if it hasn't been moved 28 days after being proposed. Voting lasts for 7 days. Current position holders: *'Mayor:' *'Community and family committee chair:' *'Culture and education committee chair:' *'Enterprise and commerce committee chair:' *'Finance committee chair:' *'Planning and works committee chair:' *'Services committee chair:' Titling of Sections: *'###. Council:' - Council meetings *'###. Community and family:' - Community and family committee meetings *'###. Culture and education:' - Culture and education committee meetings *'###. Enterprise and commerce:' - Enterprise and commerce committee meetings *'###. Finance:' - Finance committee meetings *'###. Planning and works:' - Planning and works committee meetings *'###. Services:' - Services committee meetings __ToC__ 001. Council: Electing a Mayor and assigning committee seats I'd like to congratulate all nominated candidates to their election to be councillors for their local regions. I hope that people can co-operate and work together to make the Plains a better place for all its inhabitants. KunarianTALK 01:49, June 18, 2015 (UTC) 002. Council: Claessens I Council *'Mayor': Anthony Claessens, CCPL *'Community and family committee chair': CCPL *'Culture and education committee chair': Katharina Schroder, SNP *'Enterprise and commerce committee chair': CCPL *'Finance committee chair': CCPL *'Planning and works committee chair': CCPL *'Services committee chair': CCPL *'Community and family committee': **CCPL **CCPL **CCPL **PVD **CPL.nm *'Culture and education committee': **Katharina Schroder, SNP **CPL.nm **PVD **CPL.nm **Hugo Mendes *'Enterprise and commerce committee': **CCPL **CCPL **CCPL **SNP **Hugo Mendes *'Finance committee': **CCPL **CCPL **CCPL **Hugo Mendes **SNP *'Planning and works committee': **CCPL **CCPL **CCPL **PVD **CPL.nm *'Services committee': **CCPL **CCPL **CCPL **CPL.nm **CPL.nm We need to fill in the spaces :O KunarianTALK 18:48, June 18, 2015 (UTC) , CCPL should not be allowed any chairs. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:52, June 18, 2015 (UTC) We are considering to add PVD but we'd like to discuss our plans with them before addition. Neil Hardy 19:00, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Councillors can only have 3 positions, times 5 CCPLers = maximum 15 CCPL, and there's way more than that listed. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:29, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Sorry, wasn't aware. Neil Hardy 19:42, June 18, 2015 (UTC) I'll see what I can do to get CPL a better representation :) Neil Hardy 19:47, June 18, 2015 (UTC) With that three-committee restriction in mind, I would like to be a member of the culture and education, planning and works and community and family committees. --Peter Kojdova 21:37, June 18, 2015 (UTC) once the PVD/CPL councillors committee seats distribution is fixed then I'm . Also I would note that SNP and PVD have one seat each and thus cannot be on a committee twice. :P KunarianTALK 23:49, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Hugo is , although as he only has one seat, he should probably only be on one committee too. I think he'd prefer to just be on the community and family committee Frijoles333 TALK 15:13, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Every councillor must be on three committees. :o —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:28, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Oh yeah, I forgot about that... disregard what I said before, as I misunderstood what Kun had written :o Frijoles333 TALK 15:43, June 19, 2015 (UTC) This works now and I'm in full support! KunarianTALK 10:04, June 20, 2015 (UTC) I'd say we get to voting on this now. KunarianTALK 18:16, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Voting Pro * - 1 vote KunarianTALK 18:16, July 11, 2015 (UTC) * 1 vote. 77topaz (talk) 22:24, July 11, 2015 (UTC) *... Contra * - 2 votes —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:28, July 11, 2015 (UTC) *... Abstain *...